deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
S.H.I.E.L.D. (short for the 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement, and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision) is a anti-terrorism organization in Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Shield vs the Shield (Abandoned) * S.H.I.E.L.D. VS. The Hero Association (By Supersonicstyle13) Bio S.H.I.E.L.D. is an international peacekeeping, law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency sanctioned by the United Nations. They are lead by a director who reports to the the World Security Council made up of members from various nations. Founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security (specifically the menace of Hydra). Throughout the years, it remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces as an international intelligence agency. Members S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently defunct in the main Marvel universe Directors *Captain America *Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine *George Washington Bridge (deceased) *Iron Man *Maria Hill *Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Quake *Rick Stoner (deceased) *Sharon Carter *Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader "Dum Dum" Dugan Agents *Abigail Brand *Abner Jenkins (deceased) *Adam Manna (deceased) *Alex DePaul (deceased) *Agent 22 *Agent 33 *Agent Carstairs *Agent Cheesecake *Agent Colletti *Agent Crimson *Agent Deems (deceased) *Agent Farrell *Agent Gomez *Agent Gorman (deceased) *Agent Hayes *Agent L (deceased) *Agent Lindsay *Agent M *Agent McAllister *Agent Owen *Agent Simon *Agent Whitman *Agent Whitaker (deceased) *Alexander Pierce *Alisande Morales *Alphonso "Al" Mackenzie *Andrea Hope *Annie Wong *Ant-Man (Chris McCarthy) (deceased) *Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) (deceased) *Arabian Knight (deceased) *Arthur Perry (deceased) *Balaban *Bathsheva "Sheva" Joseph (deceased) *Bev Sykes *Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Blur (Jeff Walters) *Captain Koenig *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Charles Dalton (deceased) *Chastity McBryde *Chief Monica Chang *Clay Quartermain (deceased) *Constrictor (deceased) *Dr. Daman Veteri *Danielle "Dani" Moonstar *Dazzler *Deathlok (Henry Hayes) *Deathlok (Michael Collins) *Dr. Derek Malloy (deceased) *Diamondback (Rachel Leighton) *Dylan Mason *Elektra Natchios *Elizabeth "Beck" Lockhart (deceased) *Ellis Love (deceased) *Emily Preston (deceased) *Eric Koenig (deceased) *Erik Selvig (deceased) *Falcon *Free Spirit *Gabriel Jones (deceased) *Gaffer *Glyph *Grant Ward *Harry Givens *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Herrick Goldman *Hit-Monkey *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Human Torch (Jim Hammond) *India Bradley *Invisible Woman *Jack Flag (deceased) *Jack Norriss *Jack Truman *Jacob "Jake" Oh *James "Jimmy" Woo *Jebediah Young (deceased) *Kali Vries *Kate Oldstrong *Key *James Rhodes as Iron Patriot *Jasper Sitwell *Jefferson Davis *Jemma Simmons *Jenna Carlisle *Jeremiah Warrick *Jonathan "John" Garrett *Joseph Hauer *Leopold Fitz *Ludlow Grimes *M-80 *Magneto *Man-Thing *Manphibian *Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) *Dr. Melinda Leucenstern *Melinda May *Mercedes Merced-Masters *Mockingbird *M.O.D.O.K. Superior *Mystique disguised as Dazzler *Nance Winters (deceased) *Network Nina *Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Jr. (birth name Marcus Johnson) *Nicole Orr *Nighthawk (Joaquin Pennysworth) *Olivia Hook *Overrider *Paul Kraye *Philip J. "Phil" Coulson *Quasar (Avril Kincaid) (deceased) *Dr. Randall Jessup *Redeemer *Richard "Rick" Jones *Richard Parker (deceased) *R.O.B. (Recording Observation Bot) *Rosalind Solomon *Dr. Sal Kennedy (deceased) *Sarah Garza *Scorpion (Camilla Black) *Scott Adsit *Sebastian Druid *Sentry (Steward Ward) *Shadowcat *She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) *Silk *Sin-Eater (Stan Carter) (deceased) *Skids *Special Agent Marquez *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Squidface *Taskmaster *Teen Abomination *Thing *Tiger *Tigra *Tri-Joey *Vampire by Night *Victoria Hand (deceased) *Dr. Vincent Stegron *Vista *Warwolf (Martin Reyna) *Wendell Vaughn *Wolverine *Wonder Man Category:Organization Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters